Unknown
by Mrs.Potter129
Summary: Maybe the right time will wait for the first love, but sometimes, when the first love can't wait, you can go choose the last love for the right time.
1. Choice and Chances

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry for not updating soon, there are bunch of works that are quietly tough this month. So might as well apologize for everything.**

**And to tell you the truth, I've rewritten it and decided to put more of the details from the story, like BayDear asked for. Fortunately, it'll be hard to rewrite the story especially when your summary isn't getting the attention from it.**

**Though, I hope everyone like it better than the other, more or less. Despite the fact that it's been cheap and too aggressive, the story isn't much interesting, either. But even if the case is like this, the great thing about this is that it's been straightforward but also worrisome, though I'll try my best to become this is an inspiration who loves to **_**read**_** and to **_**write**_**.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IT BELONGS TO OUR **_**QUEEN J.K. ROWLING**_

Hermione was pleasantly awake by the present control of hands interlace between her hand. She seem quite a bit sleepy from the fact that it's obviously twelve since she felt asleep. But one moment for sure, that the entirely time she prickled her nose and opens her eyes, only a blur was right in front. The blurry vision was like her

Distort and separated.

Though under her eyes was full of wonder, that she always feel optimism, the hot dazed that reminds her the night before, or the dream that is willingly unpredictable. She was almost fired.

Things kind of explode in front of her, despite the sweetness of the voice closing her, she felt trade not sanity. But for all she cares, no worries may be inbuilt in sorrow and frustration.

"Hermione?" a voice started it all.

She managed to look upon his brown eyes and smiled as she has the right to make it off, "Grandpa?"

"You should go sleep in the bedroom. You look exhausted." He narrowed his eyes back and forth as he did so, but as he glared, she can't even speak beyond him. There they were, at the living room. Her grandfather sitting on a racking chair and her, herself, was unexpectedly kneeling right next to him, half-asleep.

"And upon from being patronized for days of working, I think you _have_ to-"

"I need to." She corrected, "But I totally have no time for this Grandpa." She said as she pulled away herself from the old man.

"Well, you should've managed it. Besides, you have time every time I persuade you with something." He advice with total effort.

"I'm going to be late." She said ignoring his maintenance being her only living guardian. "You only have to stay here, I'll be back soon. No worries"

"Even if you say so, be careful and act nice cause you're getting uglier as ever." He said jokingly.

"Yes. I just need to go upstairs to change. I smell like rotten tomatoes."

She waved and smiled him goodbye as she went upstairs to prepare a suitable suit. _I don't know, _she thought to herself_, why does work always be like this, so tiring!_

She let her blue blouse slip along her waistline and stares her reflection as the mirror gaze at her body unknowingly. Though fortunately surprised, she picked up her wand as her footsteps caress the sound of wood floor.

As she desperately tries to escape from her paternity, she quickly apparated with a crack and felt as though her skin jumped off from a cliff.

Later on, as she gradually beaming her steps close to the door leading to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement office, she heard a familiar voice that's loud enough for her to hear. _Hermione!_

_Blissful_

Bliss Remorza, the only shoulder Hermione Granger can lean on. She was quite scrupulous but had a great potential in being a mother.

Aside from her bright blonde hair, she was mature. Rushing towards Hermione, her voice was really different and very indignant.

"You are dead! Totally dead!" she hissed.

Well, not really indignant, very annoying actually. She smiled and gave her a damn look, "Good morning, Bliss. Thanks for the warm greetings!"

She reluctantly held the door knob and turned it as it opened with a crack. When Bliss was about to stop her, a greedy-looking face was already marked upon her.

Bliss gives a scowl as she heard Hermione mourned with frustration.

"Granger! In my office, now!" the blood fury was when Hermione just entered and encountered a bloody entrance. Everybody gets her attention already, without really trying.

"Despicable" was all she can say...for now.

Bliss glared at her with depressing look and took heels back to her own desk. Meanwhile, Hermione cast the old wizard a fugitive mask. She was gestured by the head department's receptionist, Clara Dickson, and soon sat down in front of the old man.

"You surely are...quite unsatisfying." His head suddenly tightens it bolts from not moving and looking in her eyes.

But, sure, Hermione doesn't miss this chance, "Well, sir, no one expects that every employee working for the Ministry will be satisfying, right? But do not hide the fact that we're all worth it doing this for the wizards who may come in a handful and peaceful manner, sort of way."

"Clever," he said with fake smile, "But you're not bolt up from your regardless behaviour. First, you didn't pass the papers for qualifying test for the aurors. Second, you left for two days without any of my permission. Third, you were almost fired by Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. Does that sound annoying to you?"

"Actually, sir Proklins, you stated it really well but it's not really what supposes to be... technically." She said with a discouragement tone. Trance Proklins, Head Department for almost six years, was her boss. The bloody hell, right?

Proklins tried to rummage any answer from his mouth but became speechless as the bushy brown haired girl talks to him again.

"Don't know what's the point, sir, but as a matter of fact, talking to you isn't much of a choice."

"Working with you isn't much of a choice, either, Granger!" He silently shouted and glared her with his most dangerous look.

Hemione laughed and scoffed slightly and replied with a reassuring tone, "My apologies, sir. But it isn't really what's bothering me, but to me it's quite unnecessarily and that's not appropriate for us."

"Granger, I know that you've been sick for almost a week before, but not knowing when you'll come back. It's really different."

"There are some similarities-"

"But that's not the case, Granger. The case is that you can't open it without knowledge. You always kept the key from the objects, and kept being locked from the wrong."

"Am I just imagining or your really acknowledging me to get off work?" She answered wrongly.

"No, not today. But if you complete one of the tasks that Shacklebolt needs to require, to save you from your lost, you already have the chance, Ms. Granger."

"And what is it?"

"Work with the Head Auror" he stated clearly, "I hope you deliberate as quickly as possible,"

"Harry Potter?"

"Well as of 2007, yes...he is." He chuckled and was dazed as he momentarily said such an accusation, "I still believe you're the brightest witch of your age."

Hermione hesitated for a moment, but afar from losing a job, she doesn't want her grandfather hoping she'll stay from the ministry.

"I think...I do not have much of a choice, either."

Proklins stands excitedly, "Brilliant! I'll talk to Shacklebolt!" He leaves the scene but Hermione clearly heard what was the last word he just said, "Oh, and Potter,too. Oh, I'm excited to work with them. Both!"

Hermione really isn't becoming cheerful as what he said, but felt very amuse as she knows she'll be working with the Head Auror.

As she silently stands for a moment to leave, the bright blonde hair sneaks inside the head department's office.

"Daebak!" she shouted, but Hermione glared her a look. "It means "awesome", Hermione"

"Bliss, I know that you are half-Korean but please, stop using the language."

"Fine! I won't" she answered very like-Korean style.

But, Bliss seems to be very curious and asked, "Who're you working with again?"

"Potter" she said uncomfortably.

"The Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? The Chosen One?"

"Yes, yes and yes, him."

"정말로? (Really?)" The bushy-haired girl shot her with dismay look on her face, "Translate it in English please."

"Really?" Bliss translates it easily.

"It's simple as that?"

"예! (Yes!)"

Hermione's confused now.

"Yes! It means 'yes'" Hermione chuckle a fake laugh and looked at her with the disgust expression she could muster.

"나는 지금 갈 수 있다고 생각 (I think I can go now)"

Hermione laughed as her friend left. But felt her sanity dropped as she recalls many circumstances between the jet-black haired boy and the bushy-brown haired girl.

Pitiful git.

Days passed by, but she puts her best effort not to be nervous. Regardless of being decisive, Hermione casually awaken by her grandfather's pet dog.

"Chuckle!" Hermione whistled happily.

"Oh how cute you are!"Chuckle is Sitz Zu, brown and hairy dog. She's a girl.

As Chuckle licked her face unconsciously, she heard her grandfather's voice downstairs.

"Hermione! Breakfast!"

"I'm coming!"

Hermione stood from her bed and brought Chuckle by her arms as they went down stairs.

As she took one last step, she smelled a tasteful breakfast waiting for. She entered the kitchen and saw her grandpa standing beside the table.

"Pa, you should have woken me up."

"Well, surprised!" he said with a risky voice.

"I should've used magic, it's much easier."

"I don't want to bother you, dear." He gestured his hands on the table as Hermione approach solemnly.

As she expected, the table was full of food. Orange Pecan French Toast, Baked Brunch Omelette, Belgian Waffles, Sausage Egg Casserole, Mexican Tacos, Banana Bread, Ham and Hash Brown Casserole and Fried Rice.

She looked at her grandfather with a smile, and hugged him fiercely as she let go of Chuckle and jumped out of her hands. She doesn't even know how to respond, why was he doing this?

Unexpectedly, she and her grandpa were smiling and eating the breakfast that the old man had cooked. Hermione thought that he really deserves the best as a grandfather, and wished him that he really has something do while she was working.

After a while, he gave Chuckle one last hugged and her grandpa, both of them waved goodbye as Hermione walked away by the stoned-walk path leading outside the gate. She smiled and with a crack, she apparated.

"Damn it!" Bliss drawled, "I forgot the cake!"

"What cake?" Claire Remorza stated, her sister.

"당신은 또한 잊지 않았다? (Did you also forget?)"

"헤르미온느의 생일? (Hermione's birthday?)"

"예! (Yes!)" Both of them gave a frustrated look as a voice came behind.

"You two do realize that I don't understand Korean, right?"

The two jumped in surprised and were startled as their friend came rustling towards them.

"Yes, we do. As a matter of fact we also tried to speak Thai." Claire said jokingly.

"จริงๆ? (Really?)" Bliss asked.

"สุขสันต์วันเกิด! (Happy Birthday!)" Both of them cheered happily

"Thanks, though I don't understand you." Hermione flashed a smile and cross-over at her table.

She was curious at what were they saying, so she thought she may ask for curiosity.

"What were you talking about?" she asked heavily as she shot both of them with a glare.

"그녀의 생일 때 그녀의 할아버지가 말한대로 무엇을, 그녀는 정말 잊어 버렸습니다. (Just what her grandfather told us, she really forgot when was her birthday.) Bliss smiled at which her sister chuckled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me." Hermione replied sharply.

"I'd say good luck." Claire said, intercepting.

Hermione was cast with a confused look and continued asking them.

"Well, Proklins and Shacklebolt will be having you and Potter at Galaxy Cafe." Bliss answered hoping she'll get excited, "Don't be shocked but Harry's already at level 6 waiting for you, to apparate."

"At the Floo Network." Claire added.

Bliss was right, Hermione flushed as panic was crept up to her mind, "But...but I just arrived."

Claire spoke this time and said, "Well, he just arrived after you."

Hermione didn't believe in this fact but was clearly depressive as she stood up and put her bag around her shoulder walking outside and clearly leaving as the woman asked her what floor she was going.

Harry, on the other side, was quite nervous, too. Though he seemed flustered as he knew what was going to happen. He clearly remembers when Shacklebolt showed in front of him telling Harry that he will be working with his old friend.

"_Hermione Granger?"_

"_Of course you knew her, your best friend in the late 90's right?" Shackleblot said, furrowing his eyebrows._

"_Yes, Hermione. She...she was my friend back at the time."_

"_Well, I'm expecting for your teamwork. I believe she was also your partner at potions that time. I wish I won't get wrong, pairing the both of you. Well, good luck."_

He sighed as he remembered it, but was interrupted as he saw the bushy haired girl approaching him.

"Hi." She blushed as he saw him again, as well as Harry.

"Hi,"

Harry kept the awkward silence between them, though he seems she needs company.

"How've you been?"

Hermione looked up and met his emerald eyes, replying, she managed to avoid his gaze, "I'm fine, I did quite a lot of things, from Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature to a high position at Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Wow, so I'm under you, huh?"

"I guess, so." Hermione gestured her head towards him again, "You, have things had gotten you quite a lot, or are you still the Boy Who Lived?"

"Pretty much. They still call me Boy Who Lived, but now they call me the Head Auror, quite amusing right?"

"Pretty amazing, actually. You've gotten mature."

"No, not really, I'm the same old me."

Hermione glanced down and think for a moment, isn't really a time to floo to the Galaxy Cafe.

Galaxy cafe was the only wizard cafe in the Wizarding World, apart from being the most popular place around the area, it seems more popular than Hogsmeade.

"I think we should go now."Hermione said.

Obviously Harry heard it and made his way towards the fireplace, offered Hermione a handful of floo powder and flooed to the cafe along the way.

Just as what they had expected, Shacklebolt and Proklins was already waiting at a table afar from the counter. Hermione wasn't surprised at all seeing Proklins, she didn't even mind him being there but was smiling as Harry was sitting beside her.

Things were kind of handling by the minister and the head department. Hermione was really nervous as ever but kept her lip locked as the boy beside her kept glancing from the corner of his eyes.

**A/N: Well, it took quite long but I'm pleasantly surprised doing this. I hope each of you will review this, so please review.**

**And apart from the Korean thing, I actually watched Korean films that inspired me so much. One of the films is called Architecture 101, which is a bit related to the story, so I think that some of you liked to watch it.**

"**Sometimes you have to let go and forget about your pain to realize what's staring you in the face."**

**-a quote from **_The Chosen One and the Brightest Witch of Her Age_ **by catswort-**


	2. Past and Present

**Hermione's POV**

It really became awkward between us. Like, I mean everything became awkward. Well, apart from Proklins, who talks a lot, the weird atmosphere really swirls me until the end of the world. Every time we talk, everything came up beyond us, those memories.

"I can't re-schedule. I have meetings, appointments, and now what, you're asking me to come to this stupid ball at Hogwarts, which was related in our case! Hell, no, I won't. Unless you would've tell me about the case first!"

"You'd really think I'll change my mind, just because you blurted out in front of everyone else, Granger. I'm just saying that it's juts tentative, the ball's ahead of a week and if you wouldn't agree you have no choice but to be fired."

Just because…blah-blah-blah…

I hate you, Proklins, I really do!

"You just really are going to let me go back, at Hogwarts?! I wouldn't think it'll be appropriate for me. My grandfather will be alone back at home. How do you expect me to bring a sixty-seven years old man to a ball?"

He smirked, "I think there's nothing wrong with that. You have Bliss and Claire, ask them a favour."

I groaned and was about to speak when, "You don't have to do this, if you don't want to. I'll just tell you about several clues or something." It was him.

I glanced back at Proklins as he gazed back to Shacklebolt, and then he spoke up, "That really isn't helping Mr. Potter. Knowing something you knew is different from knowing something the both of you knew."

Shacklebolt doesn't really understand me. "Would you mind telling me about the case first?" I stated unconsciously.

"Alright. Dementors."

"Dem...What?"

"He said dementors, Hermione." _Shut up, Potter, _was all I could say of.

"Cut it out. You, Granger tomorrow 9 am, we'll talk about the case. Decide whether you'll go or not, but I guess you really have no choice. Potter, you'll be partnered to Weasley if things aren't going on the same way." Proklins stood up and left us without another word. But then again, Shacklebolt talked, "What happened guys? I've known you for so many years. Harry, Hermione, you have been friends—"

"- For so many years. Do really know us?"

I stood up in frustration, grabbed my bag and left. Will the both of us just stay like this?

Days just passed so easily. And guess what? I haven't rejected something for him.

"_Dementors been attacking inside Hogsmeade. They aren't any trips to go there anymore. Students were all locked up inside the castle. But then again, after one month, no more dementors were seen. The worst part is, they came back every two months. Next month will be the second month, you need to come up some ideas to stop this nonsense, Granger. And as we said, Potter will be helping you, then when it's done, there's so much more waiting for you ahead."_

I don't know, I really don't.

After that a week passed and I found myself going to Hogwarts: wearing a dress, seeing the students, professors, ghost, and house-elves. It was raining outside, I can barely hear every drop of tears from heaven. Until I was just about to realize that this was just the start.

"Hemione!" I turned my head and look at the familiar face ahead of me.

Smiling, I replied, "Katie! How have you been?"

"Oh, same old me, been busy about the hooded figure every two months. Well, today's a bit exposed, you know, old students been here. I've heard Potter's with you, today, where is he?" asked Katie, though she seems really curious, I found myself staring at those green blur.

She looked ahead, where the direction I've been.

"Oh, there is he! Harry!" walking forward, he stopped and gaze at me.

"Hi, Katie! How's the school? Been looking forward to see a long time. Ted seems to hate you a lot doesn't it?" he asked.

"Oh, no, he doesn't hate me. He's been really shy cause I might caught him doing something and tell what it is. Such a gang!" she answered, "How about you, Hermione? What happened? How's your grandfather?"

"Honestly a git! He's been doing all the job every day since last week. I don't know why." I answered breathily.

"Well, maybe he likes to do some chores to give you some time." Katie commented,

"No maybe they have some event?" Harry asked curiously at me.

I was flustered at what he said, despite the fact I knew that the event he's describing is about my choice to be partnered with him. I shouldn't have told my grandpa that! "Excuse me? Are you telling me we have an event because I got a choice to remain my job and that's being working with you?" I cackled at him, "I never thought you're really a full of yourself!"

He seems surprised at what outburst I've put up in my mind and seems someone also been surprised.

"I-I think, we ought to be-um-I need to go, bye-bye!" she rushed off without another and also did I.

"Hermione! Hermione!" I can hear the shouts of my name ahead going out from the Great Hall, and down the grounds which I can see the moon shining across the lake. I don't really care if it's raining now.

"I didn't mean that! I just-"

I didn't let him talk and it burst me out. "You just forget didn't you? You just make ourselves miserable the way we are and how betrayal had been this scissor to cut as of? How I just waited and waited?"

"It's your birthday." He breathed out. "I remembered. But you forgot, just what your grandfather always tell you." Though. It makes me smile, it just doesn't seem right.

"It's the past, Harry. We've been friends with Ron and…I just hate that kind of you. That you always made me admired-I never thought of seeing you again." Tears splattered across my face as the rain gets heavier.

"Well, from the start I thought I've never seen you again. After, you know, Voldemort, you'd convinced me to retake our seventh year with Ron, of course, but he-he rejected it, doesn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought I've never seen you again." He repeated.

Whether I'm not crying or what, I see his eyes again, the same eyes that glitters every now and then. And it makes me drown just looking at him, its emerald.

**A/N: Sorry for taking it a long time. Exams have been on our way.**

**Anyways, I don't think you'll understand this to but before you know it, you'll cry until the end (Confidence, level up, though I'm not a great author). Let me tell you the pairing:**

_Harry and Hermione_

_Draco and Ginny_

_Ron and Luna_

_Neville and Bliss_

**Though let me tell you one thing: **_They're just pairs, don't be so sure that they'll be ending like this._

**Thank you BayDear for supporting me! **

"**Past inspiration came a distraction"**

**-a quote from my friend, **_Mikee Bautista_**-**


End file.
